


Light My Candle

by m0rkl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, RENT!au, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rkl/pseuds/m0rkl
Summary: Rent!AUIt's the late 90s. Kanda, a washed up one hit wonder and Lavi, a film school drop out, live in the top floor of what used to be the Black Order Record Studio. Kanda is still recovering from a past tragedy and Lavi wishes he could move on from a broken relationship.Allen lives downstairs and is just trying his hardest to get by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so shitty at summaries what the fuck. Anyways, I've had this Rent!AU on my mind for quite some time and I finally finished it. I doubt I'll write a second chapter unless people really want it. I just really like Rent and thought this would be an interesting AU.

 

            “Opening shot: Pan the night time city from a rooftop view. Our story begins on Christmas Eve 1998, 8pm. We are on the corner of Order and Gray Street in our elegant, classy top floor industrial loft.”

            “You mean this shitty place with no heat?” Kanda growls from his spot, tucked against the wall with his guitar in his lap to tune it.

            “Camera pans left and zooms to a medium close up of Kanda, brooding over his guitar.” Lavi holds up his fingers in a rectangle, pretending to film despite the fact that his camera ran out of battery while he was out. It lay dead on the counter, plugged into it charger, which was plugged into an extension chord, which is plugged into another thick extension cord that ran out the window. “He means, this gorgeous flat with its unique industrial charm. The building once housed the moderately successful production company: The Black Order. Quick pan to the poster on that wall that is faded, but charmingly so and still rather aesthetically pleasing. The Black Order still owns this building that was once a studio for fresh out of school arts students, including me, Lavi, my roommate, Kanda and many of our friends.”

            “Your friends.” Corrected the man, still absorbed in tuning his instrument.

            “Kanda, a once moderately famous child prodigy violinist turned guitarist struggles to write another song after the dea—“

            “Don’t.” His low, dangerous voice resounds through the dim room. The chill air holds still as the sound of traffic buzzes outside. Kanda glares at him with eyes sharp as swords and for a moment, Lavi fears this might finally be the night he’s murdered. They’d find him sliced into tiny pieces, blood splashed on the walls and windows. Kanda would be back in his usual spot by the wall, tuning his guitar with nothing out of the ordinary save for the blood splattered on his face. It would be very cinematic with the moonlight streaming in through their big windows. Then the phone rings. Kanda switches his focus to the phone, meaning Lavi will live to see another day. It goes directly to voicemail.

            “Kanda? You home?” It’s Marie, Kanda’s older brother, who until now had been on tour with an orchestra. Like Kanda, he had been a child musical prodigy, though he took a more professional route than his adoptive younger brother. Taking a few long strides to the phone, Kanda picks up. Lavi follows him with his finger camera, making sure to catch the way Kanda’s long dark hair swishes behind his back in its high ponytail.

            “Hey.... Yeah. I’ll tell the baka usagi to bring you up.”

            “Marie’s here?” Lavi confirms as Kanda tosses him his set of keys. He opens the door and walks out to the balcony to see the tall dark skinned man standing by the pay phone on the sidewalk below. “Hey Marie!” He shouts, catching the blind man’s attention. “Catch!” And then he drops the set of keys over where Marie is standing. Lavi closes the door behind him to escape the cold before he even check to see if Marie got the keys.

            “You fucking dumbass!” Kanda holds a hand to his forehead, trying to contain his rage before his brother arrives. “I meant, you need to go get him!”

            “Ah, he’ll be fine! It’s not like he hasn’t come up here before.” Lavi dismisses Kanda irritation and flops down on their threadbare sofa. Even without looking, he can tell Kanda is trying to calm himself down with the breathing exercises Tiedoll taught him. But Marie would be fine. Probably. Once again, Lavi positions his hands in front of his one good eye like a camera and is about to start narrating when the phone rings again.

            “Junior.” The tired voice of Lavi’s grandfather plays through the speaker.

            “Oh boy.” He says aloud, lowering his faux camera.

            “I know you’ve been screening your calls. Regardless, you need to get back to me on about your plans for next year. You dropped out of school and that’s fine, but I will not continue you to send you money if you do not intend to---“

            “Blah blah blah blah blah.” He mocks over his grandfather’s words.

            “—And return my books! I know you still have my Dostoevsky collection! Good night, Junior.” The message ends and Lavi sighs dramatically, burying his face into the couch.

            “He’s just going to keep calling you know.” Kanda gets up and travels to the window, dragging the cord to his guitar behind him.

            “I only have _Dreams of a Ridiculous Man_ and _Bobok_! I don’t know what he’s talking abut with the whole collection.” Kanda doesn’t respond in words, but instead with a rather sharp strum to convey his irritation. For a while, there is only short strums over the distant sounds of the city. And then the phone rings again. Lavi rolls his eye, wondering why in the hell there have been so many phone calls today until a familiar, monotone voice comes from the phone.

            “This is Howard Link, leaving a message for Lavi Bookman and Yuu Kanda regarding this years rent—” Both men’s eye widen at each other and Lavi dives for the phone. He hesitates a moment, bracing himself before he picks up.

            “H-hey, Two Dots!” Lavi answers as cheerfully as possible.

            “I’ve asked you repeatedly to not refer to me as that.” The blond man answers, sounding tired as ever.

            “Right. Sorry, _Howard_.” Lavi stresses the name, knowing Link absolutely hates being called by his first name. If Lavi were in the same boat, he’d hate it too.

            “Bookman! Ehem.... Do you have the rent?”

            “The rent....”He presses his lips together, looking wide eyed over at Kanda. The other man just gives him a confused scowl.

            “This year’s rent? The one you agreed to in the lease you signed at the end of last year?”

            “Oh, haha yeah. The lease.... Now uh, remind me about all that would you? My memory’s a little foggy.” Lavi laughs nervously.

            “You have an eidetic memory, Bookman. If you had read it you’d know. We agreed this time last year that would pay the rent for the entire year by the 31st, which as you should know, is approaching rapidly.”

            “Woah, woah! Wait but you said we didn’t have to pay!” He feels his heart sink. The only reason they stayed in this building was because they were told they didn’t have to play rent for a year. It was supposed to be enough time for Kanda to get back on his feet and Lavi to get a better paying job. Both of which had yet to happen.

            “I said you didn’t have to pay monthly rent, Bookman. As I just told you, it was in the lease. Didn’t anyone ever teach you to read things before you sign them?”

            “We’re your friends and you own this building man! You used to live here too!”

            “I don’t own the building the Levieller’s do. I didn’t write the lease either, I just brought it to you. Oh, and Lavi, you were my horrid upstairs neighbors, not my friends. I thought I made that explicitly clear when I repeatedly forbid you from entering my apartment.”

            “But, we came over all the time!”

            “Exactly. I’m not sure how you and Miss Lee were frequently able to let yourself in despite me changing the locks periodically.” He doesn’t know how exactly Link is about to convey his eyebrow tick over the phone, but it’s most definitely there. “It’s finally been peaceful without you.”

            “But I’m sure you still get to see Lena all the time with she and Tewaku together now. Ah, I’m jealous—“

            “What?!” Link squaws and there’s a low clatter that sounded like Link might have dropped the phone.

            “What?” Echoed Lavi, realizing he might have made an error.

            “What was that about my sister and Miss Lee?! That’s why she’s been here?!” Lavi holds the phone away from his ear at Link shouts.

            “Oh.” Yeah, he should probably call Lenalee with an apology and warning for Tewaku.

            “I’ll have to call you back!” The call ended and Lavi let out a long breath.

            “Oops.”

            “The fuck did you do?” Kanda doesn’t even look at him, but the neon lights from outside color his face, making him look like some sort of demon.

            “I might have accidently outed Tewaku to her brother.” It wasn’t as though he meant to. Lavi had just assumed that anyone with eyes could tell Tewaku and Lenalee were gay for each other.

            “She’s gonna kill you.”

            “If Lena doesn’t first...” He sighs loudly, falling back onto the couch. Lavi and Lenalee had broken up several months ago. It wasn’t anything messy, but things were still a little awkward at times. Lenalee moved back in with her brother, but shortly after started spending more time with Link’s younger sister, Tewaku. Around the end of November they started dating. It would be a lie to say Lavi wasn’t jealous, but it had been mostly his fault that his and Lena’s relationship had ended. The filmmaker put more of himself into his work than anything else. More often than not, he became detached from the people around him, despite his extroverted nature. Sometimes, film was the only thing that interested Lavi. People were easier to handle through the lens of his camera.

            “He should’ve been up here by now.” Kanda says after a moment of silence.

            “Hm?” He pops his head up to look at his roommate, but per usual there’s nothing to read off his face.

            “Marie. He should be here.”

            “Shit, yeah.” Sitting up, Lavi makes a slow hiss of concern.

            “Go look for him.

            “Why me? He’s your brother!”

            “Adoptive. And it’s your fault. I told you to go get him.” Finally, Kanda turns his head towards him and Lavi instantly wishes his he hadn’t. “I swear to fucking god if something happened, I will murder you and it will be painful.”

            “Dude, you gotta go out some time.” He says gently. For the past several months, Kanda has been stuck up in the apartment, only leaving to go up to the roof. When Lenalee had still lived there, she had been able to drag him out once or twice a week, but Lavi had no such luck. He stands and starts to approach Kanda, but the man’s murderous glare flares up and he moves to set down his instrument, a sure sign of death. “Yikes! Alright I’m going, I’m going!” Lavi peddles back and darts for the door, grabbing his burnt orange scarf on his way out. “If I’m not back in ten, I might have died!” And the door slams shut behind him.

            Finally, Kanda has the apartment to himself. He sighs soundlessly and leans against the window. He’s so tired. Sliding down, he sits against the cold glass and rests his head back. It’s winter and the chill air seeps in. He’s always gotten cold easily so he’s bundled up in a long sleeve shirt and sweater under his leather jacket, but he’s still cold. Two years ago this wouldn’t have been a problem. Two years ago, he wasn’t living with Lavi. Two years ago, he probably would have been out getting high with--

            There’s a knock at the door. Kanda groans, storming over to the door.

            “What the fuck is it now?!” He snarls, expecting Lavi looking for his keys.

            “I’m sorry, is this how you usually greet people?” Instead, it’s a young man, his hair white like the snow on top of cars and his skin pale as a dead person’s save for an dark red tattoo mostly covered by hair and the splotches of pink on his cheeks and nose. He looks like he’s been outside in the frigid weather despite wearing nothing but a worn black sweater and hole-filled jeans. He folds his arms over his chest and huffs. “You’re... not Lavi.”

            “No shit. What the fuck do you want?” Kanda looks the kid up and down. He’s pretty pathetic looking, his body shivering despite his attempts to stay still.

            “Do you by chance have a light?” There’s a big white candle in his hand, one of the religious ones in a glad jar that you can get at the corner store, but whatever religious sticker was on it had been peeled off in a haste.

            “Do I know you?” He narrows his eyes at the stranger and they have a brief, impromptu staring contest before the shorter man falters and has to shoot a hand out to the doorframe to steady himself. “What’s your problem?”

            “It’s nothing. I just need a light, they’ve turned off my heat.” He bites back quickly, holding the candle towards Kanda.

            “Yeah, join the club.” He snorts.

            “Have you got a light or not?” Kanda reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box of matches. With a quick strike, there’s a small flame between them and he lights the wick. “Thank you.” He smiles politely, but doesn’t make any move to leave. For a second he just stares at the flame looking like he wants it to consume him.

            “If you’re gonna pass out don’t do it in my doorway.” Kanda grunts and turns back to return to his guitar. He doesn’t expect the white haired man to let himself in and lean on the table by the phone.

            “I just haven’t eaten much today. I’m a bit... weak on my feet.”

            “Do you live here?” Kanda asks incredulously. It’s entirely possible the kid is homeless and came in looking for somewhere warm to stay for a while. He wouldn’t be surprised.

            “Yes, I live in the apartment right below you.”

            “Two dots old place?”

            “Link? Hah, that’s certainly a name for him. He’s the one who sold it to me.” There’s an oddly fond smile on his face, a look Kanda would never had expected the stiff blond to be the cause of. “I’ve lived here nearly four months now. I’m surprised we haven’t met.”

            “I’ve been busy.”

            “You’re... Yuu, right? Lavi ment—“

            “Don’t call me by my first name, damn moyashi.” Kanda whips back, his ponytail swinging over his shoulder.

            “Geez! That’s all Lavi ever called you how the hell am I supposed to know?” Snaps the man, pointing the candle at Kanda. “And what the fuck did you just call me?”

            “Moyashi. A beansprout cuz you’re short and white.” He snorts, looking him up and down again.

            “Excuse you, I’ve average for my age!” The man storms forward to compare his height to Kanda’s.

            “Yeah, and what’s that? Sixteen?” A sneer curls up Kanda lip as he stares down at him.

            “I’m nineteen thank you very much.” Counters the young man.

            “Great, now can you leave?” He just wants to be left alone to his guitar. He doesn’t like people and he certainly doesn’t like fire-y young men with bright eyes and smiles that remind him of... He doesn’t want to think about it. His dark eyes glare at the pale young man, expecting him to flee under the weight of his stare, but instead he looks down at his candle.

            “...My candle blew out.”

            “Seriously?” Kanda groans, tilting his head back.

            “I’m sorry, okay! It’s not like I blew it out on purpose!”

            “If I light the fucking candle will you leave me alone?”

            “Gladly.” He gives an obnoxiously big grin and tosses his hair back a little, revealing more of the tattoo over the left side of his face. It’s an odd looking thing, with a pentacle at the top and a line curving down his cheek like a tear drop, but now that Kanda can see it better, it appears that the ink is covering a deep, jagged scar. He strikes a match and lights the candle before he can think about it any further.

            “There.”

            “Thank you.” He sighs, looking up at the Japanese man. Noticing the dark look in Kanda’s eyes, he furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

            “What?”

            “You’re staring.”

            “No I’m not.”

            “Yes, you are. Let me guess. I remind you of someone.”

            “Who said anything—“

            “I always remind people of someone. Who is he?”

            “They—They’re none of your fucking business.” Hisses Kanda, before realizing he’s only a few inches from his neighbor’s face, the candlewick smoking between their chests.

            “You blew out my goddamned candle again with your Neanderthal breath!” He leans back, evidently aware of their close proximity.

            “That’s not my fault.”

            “Yes it is! Light it again!” He shouts, bringing the candle up to Kanda’s face.

            “No.” He smacks it away, half expecting the other man to drop it and for glass to shatter on the floor.

            “Fuck you! I’m not leaving ‘til you light my candle.” He doesn’t drop it, but instead puts it right in Kanda’s face so that he can smell the smoking wick of the unscented candle. Kanda pushes it away again, but this time less violently. He strikes another match, the last one in the box and lights the candle.

            “Happy?” The little flame glows between them, providing barely any light an almost no heat.

            “No.” He pulls in the candle to his chest and holds a gloved hand over it.

            “Good thing I don’t give a shit.” He watches the flame with vague interest.

            “You’re such an asshole. I don’t understand how Lavi can bear to live with you.” Pressing his lips together, the man looks around the sparse apartment.

            “I don’t understand how I bear to live with Lavi.”Kanda snorts.

            “He can a bit much at times. I’m not sure how he keeps letting himself into my door. I don’t appreciate that, you know.”

            “Don’t let him hear that, it’ll only make him want to get in more.”

            “Wonderful. I’ll keep that in mind.” He huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “He’s one of those people who take pleasure in getting under your skin, isn’t he?”

            “Yeah.

            “Well, I’ll best be going. Thank you for the light!” He smiles brilliantly and gives a small wave. Kanda doesn’t respond, but rather stalks over to his guitar. It’s only as he’s about to sit down that he realizes the man hasn’t left yet.

            “What now?” He says, gritting his teeth.

            “I’ve dropped something.” The man drops down to his knees and starts looking around the floor, using his candle’s dim glow.

            “What is it?”

            “It’s... uh. Where is it?” He hisses in a low voice. Kanda sets his guitar back down and goes over to help look.

            “Well, what is it? I can’t help you look if I don’t know what the hell it is.” His patience is wearing thin with this moyashi. He doesn’t even know his name and quite honestly, he doesn’t care to learn it. The young man reeks of trouble and Kanda has enough of his own.

            “My stash! Alright? My Dark Matter.” Kanda stiffens. Dark Matter: the highly addictive street drug that’s been causing a big problem in the city for the past few years. To make matters worse, its flow is controlled solely by the Noah, an affluent, rich and corrupt family in the entertainment industry. The drug has a numbing effect and rids its user of control over their own mind. Kanda has been sober for over a year.

            “Take your fucking drugs and get out of here.” He growls, resisting the urge to kick him. Taking another look, he can tell the young man before him is sweating and shivering. He looks desperate and hungry. Kanda knows that face all too well. “Fucking junkie.”

            “Look I didn’t ask for your judgment.” Silver grey eyes flick up at him, filled with something dark and angry. Spotting the little packet of Dark Matter on the floor, Kanda kicks it over. He scrambles for it, picking up the shiny plastic with long delicate fingers.

            “Just get your powder and get out!” Kanda digs his heel into the ground and clenches his fists, trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

            “You—“

            “I told you not to use my first name!” He snaps and grabs the man by the collar of his shirt. Yanking him to his feet, Kanda stares him down. The man pushes back, getting Kanda to let go.

            “I wasn’t I was saying the word ‘you’, you fucking asshole! And I don’t know what the hell else I should call you!” He attempts to straighten out his clothes, but they’re wrinkled and worn anyways so its barely noticeable.

            “Kanda! It’s Kanda!” He finally tells him.

            “Fine! Bakanda!” Mocks the younger man. Kanda snarls and pushes him hard in the chest.

            “You’re treading on thin ice there, junkie!”

            “My name is Allen!” He barks back, his fists clenched tight.

            “Your candle’s out, moyashi!” With one last push, Allen stumbles out the door. It slams in his face and he’s left in the darkness with his smoldering candle and packet of Dark Matter. Something inside him wants to cry, but he doesn’t and instead descends the stairs to his quiet, empty apartment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Lavi parallels Mark, Kanda is Roger and Allen is Mimi. Of course, the whole Roger and Mimi flirting scene is a lot more difficult when Kanda is about as receptive and charming as a brick. I'm sure Allen could be more flirtation but Kanda tends to bring out the worst in him lol.


End file.
